Getting Out Alive
by Sunrise in Silver
Summary: Team Lightyear goes to investigate noises coming from a haunted house. But in the house is a murderer. Team Lightyear's mission: get out alive


GETTING OUT ALIVE  
BY NOVA MORGAN  
  
  
  
I'M TAKING A LITTLE BREAK FROM "A LOVE FOR BOOSTER" AND "BEATING THE ODDS" TO WRITE A SCARY STORY. NOVIANNA HAS CHANGED HER NAME TO NOVA MORGAN. AN INTRODUCTION TO NOVA MORGAN WILL BE UP SOON.   
  
  
  
The team landed in what looked like a ghost town. The night was pitch black. Buzz and the team climbed out of 42, still wearing their helmets. Buzz scanned the air for its acceptability.   
  
"The air is acceptable." Buzz said to the team. "Take off your helmets. You won't be needing them." He ordered.   
  
Team Lightyear, along with new team member Nova Morgan, took off their helmets. The air smelled of lilacs. It wasn't strong, but it was faint enough to detect. Nova stood next to Buzz and put an arm around his shoulder briefly. The team followed her.  
  
"What's our mission?" Nova asked, fixing her hair.   
"We've been getting reports of strange activities in that house over there. We were sent here to see what's going on. The reports also say that the noises get louder and louder each night. It's scaring off the locals." Buzz replied, pointing to a big, broken down mansion for a second.  
"That would scare me too." Mira said.   
  
Booster started to shake. He was getting very scared. XR saw it and decided to make fun of him.   
  
"Scared, Booster?" XR asked.   
"I'm very scared!" Booster replied, trembling.   
"They say that ghosts lurk behind every corner. Legend also has it that no one comes out of that house alive." XR said.   
"AHHHH! I don't want to go in there!" Booster shrieked, running around in panic.   
"XR! Cut it out!" Nova ordered. "You're scaring him."   
"Duh! That's the effect I wanted!" XR said. "I can't have any fun." He whined.   
"There's no time to have fun. We've got a mission and we need to keep on track." Buzz said, walking away from the group.   
  
The others followed him. Their hearts were beating like drums against their chests and fear set in their stomachs. They climbed the steps, which creaked underneath their feet as they went up each step. Team Lightyear reached the top of the steps. They walked up to the door. Buzz was about to knock when the door opened by itself; the hinges made a sound that sent chills down their spines. Everyone went in, except for Booster. Nov and Mira looked back.  
  
"Come on Booster." Mira said.   
"No way, too scary." Booster responded, trembling   
  
Buzz and XR turned around.   
  
"There's nothing to be scared of. You have us." Nov said.   
"Not if the ghosts get him first." XR teased.   
"XR!" Nov, Mira and Buzz snapped, shifting their eyes at him.   
"Sorry." XR whispered.   
"Shouldn't someone stay out here, to guard you guys if someone comes in and asks why we're here?" Booster asked.   
"We have the training and the know-how to fight off anything that comes our way. There is nothing to be afraid of." Buzz replied. "Besides, I bet that there are no ghosts in here." Buzz added.   
"I read that these types of houses have booby traps everywhere." Nov said.   
"True." Buzz said. "Be careful." He warned.   
"Shouldn't we split up?" Mira asked.   
"Yes. I'll take Nova and go this way. Mira will go with Booster and go that way. XR..." Buzz replied. "You come with us. I can't have you playing games on a mission as serious as this." Buzz said.   
"Hey!" XR said.   
"Enough of it. Let's go." Buzz said.   
  
Buzz took Nova and XR to the basement. Booster and Mira went upstairs and to the attic. They agreed to meet in the living room.   
  
"Do you think that it's true about what Nova said about there being booby traps here?" Booster asked.   
"Buzz believes her. It's happened before, so I wouldn't put it past her to be right." Mira replied, turning on her flashlight.   
  
Meanwhile, Buzz, Nova and XR were down in the basement. Spider webs and cobwebs carpeted the walls and ceilings. The three had to push the cobwebs out of their faces as they mad their way down the darken hall. Buzz held the flashlight, shining it at every corner, crack and crevice. Nova put her hands on his shoulders. Her head shrank to the level of his shoulders.   
  
"Are you getting scared Nova?" Buzz asked.  
"No. I'm not scared." Nov replied, backing away a bit. "I was just getting a little protection, that's all. Not that I need protection or anything." Nov said rambling.   
  
XR also had a flashlight on.   
  
"It looks like the cleaning lady hasn't been here for a long time." XR commented.   
"I read that this house has been abandoned for years." Nov said.   
"Years?" Buzz asked. "I'd like to hear about what you've read about this house, Nova." He said.   
"Many years. Rumor has it, about twenty-seven years ago; a family was murdered here in their sleep after having a party. The police tried to take the bodies out of here, the ghosts scared off the cops. The police fled the house in sheer terror. People have come in here from time to time. But the ghosts quickly scare the unwanted visitors off. For twenty-seven years, the family has haunted the place, and having their parties." Nova replied.   
"Well, that explains the noises." Buzz said.   
"Their bodies are still here as well, rotting. The head of the family swore before he died that he will get revenge. There's also a rumor that the killer is also in this house, wearing the blood of those he had killed. He's partly to blame for scaring people off. Some visitors have died in this house. This family also built booby-traps to scare people off, or to kill them. Touching a common household item triggers them. Today is also the anniversary of the mass slaughter." Nova added.  
"Anniversary huh, well, I won't let anything happen to my team." Buzz said. "As long as my name is Buzz Lightyear, I'm not going to let anyone on my team die in this house. Not today, not ever." Buzz added.  
  
A ghost peered from a corner in the basement. He heard voices and he heard the vow. In the dark and messy kitchen, the family met. What Nova had said about these ghosts scaring off the locals wasn't true, they were trying to protect them.  
  
"What's the ruckus down there?" The wife asked.   
"There are people down stairs in the basement. I saw the murderer down there too. They're in danger!" The husband replied.   
"What did they look like George?" The wife asked.   
"Their kind have been here before Alice. They're from Star Command." George replied.   
  
Another man came down into the kitchen.   
  
"There's two more Star Command people upstairs in the attic." The man said.  
"There are two organic and one non-organic Star Command people down in the basement. The murderer is down there too!" George reported.   
  
In the basement, XR saw a shadow of a man crossing the hall and into the next corner. It was too dark to see who it was.   
  
"I think I saw someone!" XR said.   
"Really?" Buzz asked.   
"In the corner. I saw a shadow of a man crossing the hallway." XR replied.   
"Let's go check it out." Nova said, leading the group.   
  
A creepy gust of wind blew from behind and a voice was heard.   
  
"I'm Jason and I'm coming to get you!" The voice said.   
"This is Buzz Lightyear of Star Command! Show yourself!" Buzz said without fear, pointing his laser at the source of the sound.   
"NEVER! You're going to die! I'm going to kill you all!" He laughed evilly.   
  
The voice went away. Buzz heard something being pressed, but couldn't find it. Nova looked up at the ceiling. A bed of nails was coming down very quickly.   
  
"BUZZ! LOOK OUT!" She cried.  
  
Nova jumped in the air and pushed Buzz out of the way. One of the nails grazed her leg as she pushed Buzz and herself to safety. Both landed on the ground as the nails came down fast. Nova was on top of him, protecting him until the bed of nails crashed onto the ground. XR walked over the bed and joined the others. Buzz got up, then helping Nova up.   
  
"Are you okay sir?" She asked.   
"You just saved my life." Buzz replied. "I must thank you, for I owe you my life." Buzz said.   
"Please, don't thank me. It was either that or watch as you were being killed. That's just nasty." Nov said. "And you don't owe me a thing." Nov added.   
"Of course I do." He said.   
  
Nova felt a sharp pain in her leg when she stood up. She looked at her leg, seeing a split on the leg of her uniform and the blood. Buzz saw it too; he saw the blood flowing from the wound.   
  
"Nova! You're bleeding!" Buzz said, pointing at the blood.   
"I didn't...." She said, fainting.   
  
Buzz caught her and scooped her up in his arms. Knowing all too well that this is what Jason wanted.   
  
"I'm coming to get you! You're not leaving this house alive!" Jason shouted, his voice echoed though out the dark hall.   
"Not while I'm alive, you're not!" Buzz hollered.   
"I know that there are two more. I'm going to find them and kill them. Along with the rest of you!" Jason shouted.   
  
Buzz couldn't find him.   
  
"XR! Warn the others that there is a murderer in the house and that he's out to kill us." Buzz ordered.   
"Yes sir!" XR said.  
  
Mira and Booster were walking though a pitch-black attic. Mira shined her flashlight on a noise. She looked up and saw a group of bats. The bats flew down, screeching. Both tried to keep the bats from hitting their faces. That caused Mira to drop her flashlight. The bulb and the glass shattered, leaving them in the dark.  
  
"Wha...what happened to the flashlight?" Booster asked.   
"I dropped it when I tried to keep the bats out of my face. I heard something break. I guess we're going without a flashlight." Mira replied.   
"XR to Mira Nova! Come in! This is very urgent!" XR said, coming though the communicator.   
"Mira to XR! I read you! What's so urgent?" Mira asked.  
"Buzz ordered me to warn you that there is a murderer in the house. He tried to kill Buzz with a bed of nails." XR replied.   
"Is Buzz alright?" Mira asked.   
"Nova saved him, but a nail cut her leg open from knee to ankle. She fainted at the sight of her own blood. Buzz said to be warned because he's coming after you, after all of us!" XR replied.   
"We've got one problem." Mira said.   
"What's that?" XR asked.   
"I was trying to keep bats from hitting my face, and I accidentally dropped the flash light, and now we don't have one." Mira replied.   
  
Buzz looked at XR. Nova was still in his arms, bleeding from her wound. They were still walking around the basement.  
  
"What's going on?" Buzz asked.  
"Mira was swatting bats from her face and accidentally dropped the flashlight, now they don't have one." XR replied.   
"Does Booster have his?" Buzz asked Mira.   
"No. He didn't bother to take one from the cruiser." Mira replied.   
"Try to make your way downstairs to the living room, we're on our way up." Buzz said.   
"We'll try." Mira said.   
"Be careful. The murderer is determined to kill us all. He's trying to find you." Buzz warned.   
"Consider us warned." Mira said. "Mira out."   
  
XR and Mira closed down their communicators. XR gave Buzz a look, then looked at Nova, who was still passed out.   
  
"Has she woken up yet?" XR asked.   
"No. She hasn't. She hasn't even moved." Buzz replied.   
  
Jason made his way up the stairs. He even went up the attic. He stopped when he heard voices close by. He got his dagger ready.   
  
"Buzz says that there's a man here and he's ready to kill us all. So be careful." Mira said.   
"I'm too scared to be careful." Booster said.   
"I'm gonna get you." Jason said, his voice loud and close.   
  
Mira stopped in her tracks. She saw a pair of glowing eyes. Those eyes belonged to Jason. Booster saw them too; he became soo petrified that he couldn't move a muscle.   
  
"I see you. I know you're scared. I almost got your captain, but I got your friend, and guess what." Jason said. "You're next." He said.   
  
The message sent a chill down their spines, scaring them. He got closer and closer to them. Mira saw the glistening dagger in the moonlight. She shoved Booster in the direction that they were coming from.   
  
"Um, Booster..."   
"Yeah Mira." Booster asked.   
"START RUNNING!" Mira screamed, shoving her friend back.   
  
They ran down the halls and into the bedrooms, the killer in hot pursuit. Mira pushed Booster into one room and she ran into another. Jason couldn't find where they were. He stood in between the doors.   
  
"I know where you are." Jason said, trying to lure them out.   
  
Mira ran into the closet and locked the door. Booster hid in the closet too. The floor broke, making Booster fall though the hole. He landed in the living room, where the others were. Mira was trapped upstairs with the killer. Buzz, with Nova still unconscious in his arms, looked around, but couldn't find Mira.   
  
"Booster, where's Mira?" Buzz asked.   
"She's upstairs with the killer! She's gonna die!" Booster said.   
"Oh great! Booster, take Nova! XR you're coming with me!" Buzz ordered, giving Nova to Booster.   
  
Mira huddled quietly in the closet, scared. She couldn't stop quivering. Then something came to her.   
  
"Duh! Why didn't I realize this before! I can ghost out of here and to safety." She muttered.   
  
She got up and ghosted though the walls, making her way down the hall. Jason burst thought the door, finding no one. Buzz and XR went upstairs cautiously with flashlights each. Mira ghosted though the door, and saw her friends.   
  
"The killer is up here! He's after me!" She said, panicking.  
  
That was a mistake, because she gave them away. Jason turned around and looked down the hall. He saw Buzz, XR and Mira. Jason grinned though his mask.   
  
"There you all are." Jason said.   
"Surrender yourself!" Buzz commanded, pointing his laser at Jason.   
"Never! Not until the last person dies!" Jason responded.  
  
Buzz saw the glistening, blood covered dagger in the moonlight as it shined thought the window. His jaw dropped a little, but kept his courage.   
  
"I order you, by the Authority of Star Command, to surrender yourself, or face consequences!" Buzz ordered.   
"NEVER! NOT UNTIL THE LAST PERSON DIES!" Jason snapped.   
"Not today!" Buzz said, ready to fire. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way! You already injured one of my teammates! You're not going to hurt anymore!" Buzz declared.   
"NO! That's where you're wrong buddy! I'm gonna kill you all! Starting with you." He said, creeping ever so closely to Buzz.   
  
Mira, Buzz and XR fled for their lives down the stairs, Jason coming after them, ever so quick on his feet. They ran right past Booster and Nova. Nova was on the couch, still out cold.  
  
"Let's move Booster! Jason's right behind us!" Buzz ordered.   
"But you said..." Booster started, running with them.   
"Never mind what I said! Get moving!" Buzz said.   
"What about Nova?" Booster asked. "She's on the couch!" Booster said.   
"Man! Why did you do that?" Buzz asked.   
"My arms started to hurt, but not from her weight, so I put her down on the couch." Booster replied.   
  
It was too late to go back to get her. George, the ghost, came out of the kitchen and covered Nova, protecting her. Nova blinked quickly, opening her eyes. She saw this white, ghostly color covering her. She poked at it, then screamed. Buzz turned around and saw that a ghost that was near Nova. All of a sudden, another spirit appeared. This one was red. He had a dagger in his hand, covered in blood as well.   
  
"NOVA!" Buzz shouted.   
"HELP! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Nova screamed.   
"Don't worry! I'm coming to rescue you!" Buzz said, leaving the others.   
  
He stopped right in front of Nova and started to shoot his laser at the spirit. The others were trying to get away from Jason. They ran into the kitchen and separated themselves from Jason by the large table. Jason grinned evilly, his eyes showing his evil intent.   
  
"You can't get away from me that easily, Space Rangers." Jason said.   
"But of course we can." XR said.  
  
They moved from side to side, but Jason would do the same, trying to get them. Booster, XR and Mira ran to the other side, and Jason chased them. They went down the hall that they had just come down. Buzz and Nova were fighting off the evil spirit. Mira aimed her laser and started to fire at Jason. Seeing that, XR and Booster ignored their fears and did what Mira did. Together, Jason was instantly shot at and weakened. Blood oozed from his wounds as he dropped to the ground. Thinking that he was dead, Mira and the other's joined the fight. Jason woke up and grabbed his dagger. He sliced Mira's arm with it. Then sliced Booster in the leg and destroyed XR. Buzz turned around and fired at both of his arm's disabling him. He went to every team member.  
  
"Mira, are you okay?" Buzz asked.   
"I'm fine." Mira replied, gripping her arm.   
"Booster, are you okay?" Buzz asked Booster.   
"I'm okay." Booster said, trying to get up.  
"Don't try to get up Booster, stay there." Buzz said, putting a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Buzz sat on the couch and put Nova's head in his lap. She had passed out again, only this time, from loss of blood. When he wasn't looking, the evil spirit took his dagger and jabbed it in Buzz's hip, two inches away from Nova's head. Buzz screamed in pain as he took out the dagger. A great big portal opened up as everyone glanced at it. It was a fire engine red with flames on the other side. It became a vacuum and drew in the evil one, making him disappear. The portal closed once again. Buzz and the others, who were awake, were dumbstruck.   
  
"What just happened?" Mira asked, not thinking about the pain in her arm   
"I have no idea." Buzz replied, looking up at George.   
  
"What just happened?" Buzz asked George.  
"The devil has finally taken Zander to Hell." George replied. "Before we were killed, Zander was killed by Jason for being a back stabber. Jason and Zander have been battling among themselves for years." George said as his family floated in.   
  
Alice took a piece of the linens and wrapped it around all of the bloody wounds that they had. Nova woke up again to see a female ghost fixing her leg. She began to panic.   
  
"Stop panicking, she's only helping you." Buzz said, stroking her forehead to soothe her.  
"Stop struggling dear girl." Alice said, wrapping a towel around her cut.   
"What's your name?" Buzz asked.   
"My name is George Marshals, this is my wife Alice and these are Roger, Marica and Star, my children. The man over there my brother Frank." George replied. "Who are you?" He asked them.  
"I'm Buzz Lightyear. These are Nova Morgan, Mira Nova, Booster Munchapper and the scrap heap was XR, together, we're a team." Buzz replied.   
"Nice to meet you." George said.   
  
The local police showed up as the ghosts disappeared. Outside, the cops took the murderer into custody. The paramedics put them the back of the ambulance to mend their wounds. The chief of police walked up to them.  
  
"Congratulations Team Lightyear. You guys captured the murderer and solved a 27-year-old mystery. You and your team deserve a lot of credit. Thank you." The officer said.   
"We were here to investigate a noise coming from this house, but we helped you solve a case." Buzz said.   
"Sorry about your wounded rangers." The officer said, looking around at the others.   
"Don't be. We were hoping that we would come out of this house unscathed, but it's only a few injuries never the less." He added. "Team Lightyear..."   
  
Nov, Mira, and Booster looked at Buzz. Booster was holding the bag that contained XR's mangled parts.  
  
"It's back to Star Command for us." Buzz said, smiling.  
  
Team Lightyear boarded Star Cruiser 42 and left for Star Command, proud of what they had just accomplished.   
  
THE END  



End file.
